


FebuWhump2021 Day 5: "Take me instead"

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: FebuWhump2021 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: When vicious aliens try to pick a warrior from the crew of a ship, Yaz offers herself up instead. When The Doctor realises what she’s done, it’s too late.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: FebuWhump2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156145
Kudos: 10





	FebuWhump2021 Day 5: "Take me instead"

Sparks flittered down from the pipes overhead, tingling like acid on her skin. Definitely not the right day to have gone without a jacket, Yaz thinks a little too late. Not only had the Marquion cut the environment systems, causing the temperature to drop another degree ever few minutes, now she was at risk of her skin peeling off too.

Still, she remained focused on her task. Yaz watched the oxygen level dropping, marked by an ominous flickering red bar in the top corner of the screen, and tried to slow her breathing. That would give her an extra minute or two. She glanced over at The Doctor, who was dancing around the other set of controls, far too excitedly for someone running from this quadrant’s police, and smiled despite herself. She’d miss this.

Yaz’s fingers danced across the controls, grateful that the TARDIS translated the alien scribbles into a language she could actually understand, as she finished up her tasks. “I’m all done over here, Doctor!”

“Gold star for Yaz,” she called. “Get down to the lower decks and make sure that the rest of the crew are okay.”

“No, I’ve got to stay up here with you.”

The Doctor looked back over her shoulder, frowning. “I’ve got this, Yaz. You’ll be safer downstairs with the others. We’ll be out of here in no time.”

Before she could argue further, The Doctor was cut off by the sudden appearance of the Marquion Task Leader. They were a tall creature, covered in dark purple scales and bright yellow feathers. Their mechanical eyes clicked as they focused on the pair of travellers. Their black lips pulled back in a snarl. It was like something out of a horror film. “Identify.”

Their harsh tone sent a cold shiver down Yaz’s spine, like someone had injected liquid ice into her cells. She shuddered, fearful that this was her reaction to a single word. Subconsciously, she leaned backwards to put space between her and the giant mechanoid but Yaz caught herself and straightened up. She would be brave, just like The Doctor always was.

Proving that she was unfazed, the Time Lord stepped forward, a bright grin on her face. She stood protectively in front of Yaz, an arm stretched out to stop her from coming any closer. It was unnecessary, Yaz though. She had proven on multiple occasions that she could more than handle herself. Still, it did leave a warmth in her chest to know that she cared. “I’m The Doctor and this is my friend, Yaz.”

The Doctor’s gaze flickered to the plasma rifle on the Task Leader’s belt before returning upwards. “Welcome on board the Chalice, Interstellar Class.”

“Deliver the warrior.”

Her brilliant smile faded and The Doctor took another step forward. The atmosphere flipped and the pleasantries dried up instantly. Yaz’s breath caught in her throat, awed by the sheer power and control that The Doctor projected. It was like stumbling into the radiant glow of a star, beautiful and dangerous, utterly mesmerising but lethal if you got too close. “No one is being sacrificed in your trial today.”

“Correction: One willing warrior has been selected.”

“Willing?” The Doctor exclaimed. “You can’t expect any of that lot down below to have properly consented to this after you nearly blew their ship out of the sky and forced them to exchange a life for rescue.”

The Task Leader’s eyes flickered black before returning to the previous green tone. Their head turned sharply left then back to the centre and the creature responded coldly: “Correction: the warrior is not of the crew. Title: Kahn, Yasmin.”

“What? No!” The Doctor spun around, her coat billowing. She grabbed Yaz’s shoulders, squeezed just a little too hard. It wasn’t often that The Doctor showed her panic but the signs were clearly there for Yaz to see. “What did you do?”

“I sent them a message,” she said levelly. “Told them to take me instead.”

The Doctor pushed Yaz back, features caught somewhere between terrified and furious. “Why would you do that? Yaz, what were you thinking?”

Yaz smiled softly, although it was difficult to maintain her cool now that she had actually seen the Maquions. She had to think of the innocent crew below the decks, of their safety. This was the right thing to do. “I did what you would do.”

“No, no, no, no, Yaz…” The Doctor pressed her forehead to hers, inhaled slowly. She drew back, lower lip trembling. “I can’t stop them from taking you, not without risking this ship.”

Smoothing down her blonde hair, Yaz cupped The Doctor’s cheek with the palm of her. “It’s okay. It’s my decision.”

The Doctor’s laugh was like a dagger to her heart. The Time Lord, with those big, green eyes, stared at her like she was a child playing with a live grenade, blissfully unaware of the dangerous. Indignant, Yaz argued, “I’m not naive, Doctor. You made me stronger, made me into this.”

Something in her eyes broke then. All the anger and fear gave way to sadness, guilt. Yaz could almost taste it. “You don’t understand. The Marquion will butcher you. There is no way you will make it out of their trial alive. You will die!”

“Then come and save me,” Yaz whispered. Driven by fear, or bravery, she kissed The Doctor gently. Her lips were chapped but she tasted like starlight, new and exhilarating. It was incredible, finally closing this gap between them.

As she pulled away, a smile on her face, Yaz was met with only a blank reaction. When a real emotion did flicker in The Doctor’s eyes it was pure guilt. Her heart plummeted in her chest. All these years she’d carried a torch for the Time Lord, under the impression that it was a one sided affair. Still, she’d always hoped that when the time came her assumption would be proved wrong.

As The Doctor ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair, mouth opening and closing for something kind to say, Yaz closed her eyes and turned away. Heart breaking in her chest, she silently allowed the Marquion to lead her away, knowing that whatever they were about to put her through could never hurt as much as The Doctor’s rejection.


End file.
